Rainy Blue
by Spooky Nebula
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around Canada. Human characters, Nyotaila or nation ones, it will be a mixture. I will throw in a warning of character death, please if you are not comfortable with it, do not read.


Gray clouds hung over the quiet, little village that hid among the peaks of the mountains. Small snowflakes began to fall, slowly at first, but over the span of a few hours began to fall heavier. A howl of wind ripped through the village, blowing snow along with it.

Violet eyes lazily stared out and watched as the white blanket seemed to get thicker by the second. A small sigh escaped the young woman's lips as she felt a soft, well cared for hand run along the bare flesh of her shoulder, warm breath tickled along her neck as she glanced to the side trying to suppress her need to roll her eyes.

The woman never spoke as the man behind her sighed, she felt the bed shift as he stood up from the mattress, she felt his eyes on her as a voice broke the silence the winter night held over them. "Let us hope that this time you will end up with child. This kingdom is in need of an heir." She listened to the shuffling of clothing and until the door opened, then closed once more.

A shiver ran through the woman's spine as she stood from the bed, her head turned slightly, waves of blond curls bounced with the movement as then allowed herself to roll her eyes. She walked over to the wash basin that rested on a table in the corner of the room, grabbing the cloth she soaked it, the began to scrub at her skin until it was red..

The young woman was a princess, a princess that was used as a pawn for her fathers political growth. She was sent off to marry the prince of a nearby kingdom, sadly enough she detested her new husband almost as much as she detested her father.

She reached over, grabbing onto her sleeping gown and put it on, refusing the help of her servants, they knew better now than to ask if she needed assistance. She sighed once more as she walked over to the bed once more and fell onto the mattress and looked back to the window, she watched out into the night as the howling winters wind lulled her into a slumber.

It wasn't long until a more calloused feeling hand woke her from her light sleep. "Madeline..." Her eyes fluttered opened as her eyes met with green ones. She stared at the owner of those eyes she had grown to love for a moment before a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"You shouldn't be here." She spoke sleepily as her hand nuzzled into the hand. She laughed lightly at the scoff that came from her lover. "Lars, you take my husband for a fool -"

"Which he is, my love. The king couldn't tell a tulip from a rose." He said and he leaned his head down, placing his lips to hers. The two not hearing the clicking of the door.

Madeline's eyes opened as she glanced out to the crowd before her, the thoughts of the last night she had spent with her beloved gripping on to her mind as she glanced over to her husband. His eyes were cold, narrowed the normal violet colour that matched her own was darker. She had never seen them like that. Then again with the events of the day, she couldn't blame him.

The murmurs of voices around her were ignored, the only voice she heard was that of Lars, whispering in her ear. A memory of a once happier time. She watched as her husband raised his hand and left it fall, she closed her eyes as the floor beneath her vanished and she fell, only to have the rope tighten around her neck, keeping her from reaching the ground. Her eyes moved to the body of Lars, that hung beside her, he had stopped struggling, much like she would soon enough. Her eyes rolled back knowing she would meet her lover once again in time to come.

Hum... I haven't written anything in some time, so I thought I would do some one shots. These will center around Canada, nyotaila or not.

It will be whatever I honestly feel like writing. You may recommend me some themes, pairings whatever you would like.

None of my stories are edited, I normally miss things that would be obvious to others, so if you see anything, please do let me know.

Review if you would like, but don't feel obligated to.


End file.
